


Before and After

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: After all -- fading to black is so over rated, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spoilers up to Episode 78, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Percy, Woman on Top, Yup it's That Scene people!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: Percy knocks on Vex's door with a careful plan in place as to where to take their relationship next. Vex'ahlia has her own ideas though, and quickly takes matters into her own hands; something Percy is more than willing to comply with.





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a couple of wonderful interpretations of how this "fade to black" scene went down, but none quite in the way I imagined it. Equally, there have been some great Virgin!Percy fics too, that haven't quite settled my need for awkward mistakes, and well. I rolled for prowess and the poor man got a 7.
> 
> And so I offer you this humble offering, in the hopes that it will satisfy your needs too.
> 
> My thanks go out to MagicMarker on AO3// cersei-the-truth-bombardier on tumblr for being the beta, as well as for listening to my pleas to follow me down this DnD rabbit hole. Love you lots!

 

Percy took a deep breath and checked himself over in the mirror one last time. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, it wasn’t like Vex wasn’t already interested in him. He’d taken that risk when he’d kissed her in the snow, and she hadn’t rejected him then so he doubted she’d reject him now. He also knew her to have a high sex drive, which he’d safely deduced based on the way she took him in from top-to-toe with a wink that would have been banned in polite society. Yes, she’d made it perfectly clear that she was interested in sex; in particular, sex with him. 

Therefore, from an objective standpoint, there was absolutely nothing to worry about. 

He fixed his ascot again. She’d seen him looking much worse, bloodied and covered in muck and, well… dead on the floor. He  _ had _ to look better than a corpse. And after all, it was only when he was over on the other side that she’d confessed her feelings, she’d… well okay she probably would have said anything to bring him back but it had felt true and… 

Maybe this should wait until  _ after _ Thordak. They could wait, right? His eyes drifted to the bag he’d prepared to take over for her, and even just the sight of the bottles filled him with courage. He’d stolen them from where he knew Julius and Vesper had kept a ready supply for their own… adventures. They’d have wanted him to have them anyway, so it wasn’t  _ really _ stealing, it was more like claiming his inheritance. 

He thought about the advice they’d give him, the blatant lies and the soft truths. He could hear them now, being their usual insufferable and irritating selves, encouraging him to go and ‘seek out his One True Love’. Beneath the teasing there would be their smiles of joy at seeing him chasing after his own happiness. They’d tell him to stop being ridiculous and not let this all go to waste. Percy didn’t know how many more chances for happiness he had left in this world, and it was high time he started seizing some of them.

Percy’s life had been cut apart so often by now, and each time Vex had been there to save him. He’d thought himself lost forever in that cell, but she’d been the one to come in and rescue him. She’d taken his hand in Whitestone and stopped the darkness inside him from taking control. It was her words that had bought him back to life when he’d thought there was nothing left for him on this plane. He knew they weren’t safe yet; they could all die again tomorrow, so it was now or never. He squared his shoulders, grabbed the bag and headed out the door, charging straight towards his goal. As he marched he rehearsed what he was going to say when he got to her door. He would be his most suave and seductive self, using every ounce of charm he possessed. They would flirt a little, drink down the bottle and then, dot dot dot?

Percy knocked on her door before he could let himself back out of it. There was a second’s silence that felt like it dragged out forever and Percy forced himself to stand his ground and not to flee. Gods, how pathetic could one man be? At last she replied, her voice alone an assurance that he was making the right decision. “Um, hello? Who is it?” 

“It’s me. I have something to show you,” he called back, feeling all his fears begin to disappear. So far it was all going to plan. 

“Percy?  _ Oh _ !” came her response, her tone of surprise completely fabricated. He rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“No, I’m an evil green dragon. Let me in.” 

“Are you here for our later talk?” she called again, still not opening the door. 

“No. This is very--” he took a breath, already feeling things unravelling before him and out of his control. His entire plan had revolved around  _ not _ talking about their lives! “Open the door, I have something to show you.” 

There was a quiet, disappointed “fine,” and he heard her moving towards the door. He stood up straighter, making himself look as tall as he could. He’d been told once by a well wisher that his height was one of his most attractive features, so it would probably be best to make the most of it. The door opened and he smiled at the radiant sight before him. Her hair was down from its usual braid for the evening, cascading down her back in elegant waves. Her brown eyes were bright with mischief that drew him in towards her ever more. His very soul sang just to look at her and then, and then he realised what she was wearing. Or rather, not wearing. 

A part of his brain that was still active was telling him to be a gentleman and turn around for Pelor’s sake. The other part was screaming for him to reach out and run his mouth against every inch of her. He found himself starting directly at her chest and completely incapable of looking anywhere else. He had to know what she felt like beneath his hands, what she would taste like on his tongue, what delicious noises she would make as he found out.

“What was it, dear?” she asked brightly, shifting to lean against the door frame. Percy followed the movement of her body back up to her face, on the way there taking in how her thighs jiggled and breasts bounced... he blinked for a second, trying to remember what his original plan had actually been. 

“I don’t remember, but it was mostly to head in this direction. Can I come in?” he added a little hoarsely. 

“Sure, of course.” She took a step back and opened her arms to let him in, though she hesitated for a moment, clearly enjoying the game she had set up for him. “Would you like to talk before, or after?” 

Percy continued to just stare at her. They were so off script now that he had no idea how to respond to anything. Tonight was already going to be one of new terrains and previously unexplored ventures that had seemed implausible before now. Having a plan had been very reassuring, following his plan had been an essential part of that plan! But now… well. He might as well try to follow it all on from where she’d taken them off track, even if it required some considerable improvisation. Still standing outside he picked up his bag and started pulling out the bottles for her to look at.

“This is called Direheart,” he showed it to her, not even looking up to see her reaction to the expensive label before putting it back into bag and pulling out the next, and then the next. “This we simply call Courage. This is a Snow mead, and this is Green Tear Whiskey.  We’re going to start with the courage, and not talk about dragons,” he said in a rush. He pulled the bottle back out, passed it to her and rushed inside, slamming the door behind him before he could have anymore terrible ideas. He couldn’t let himself back out now. This was going to happen. Oh sweet Pelor, this was actually going to happen…. 

Vex uncorked the bottle and bought it up to her nose. “Smells absolutely delicious Percy, I bet it tastes just as--” He reached forward and grabbed the bottle from her hand, taking a giant swig from it. He felt the liquid fill him up from his core and they certainly called it courage for a reason. “Now come on, share!” she laughed as he took another drink. 

She hummed thoughtfully as he wiped his mouth and presented the bottle back to her. “Well you’ve certainly not left much in here for me, so it looks like I’ll have to get my taste elsewhere, won’t I?” she winked. Without further pretence, she reached up and pulled him down towards her by his scarf and kissed him with complete dedication and intention. 

This was not like their previous kisses, the small ones that masqueraded as friendship or their brief, chaste brush of lips out in the snow covered ruins of Draconia. Vex was devouring him, her tongue caressing his own with reckless determination. All he could do was close his eyes and hold on tight, trying his best to copy her actions. He’d mostly given up on the gods, since they’d given up on him, but a small part of him still sent out a tiny prayer to Sehanine that she’d give him a bit of a boost tonight. This was already further than he’d ever gone with anyone, and it was only the start of the night. 

Vex broke away from him and grinned up at him. “Hmmm, yes just as I thought, delicious to the last drop. Although shall we perhaps drop the pretense and just get to the sex?” 

“There was still pretense left to drop?” he blinked, still holding tight to her, running his fingers up her sides. She was soft, and warm, and absolutely perfect. 

She grinned again. “Darling, if that’s the case then you are wearing far too many clothes. And I don’t know how things work in Whitestone, but as far as I’m concerned, when a beautiful girl is standing naked in your arms, you hands should actually belong,” she reached down and wound their fingers together, “here.” She guided one hand down to rest on her arse and Percy felt himself flush bright red, which was remarkable given where all his blood was currently congregating.  She grinned as she took his second hand up and placed it over her breast. She squeezed his fingers around her and let out a slightly exaggerated gasp. He could feel her nipple begin to harden beneath his palm and once again the desire to bend down and take her into his mouth was almost overwhelming. 

“Come on Percy,” she purred into his ear, squeezing his hand again. “Surely it’s not like you to be so shy. That tongue of yours is usually so clever, what’s keeping it still now?” 

“I’ve never done this before!” he blurted out in a rush. His hand was still glued in place where she’d left it, but he felt her own hand drop away. There was a beat of silence and Percy kicked himself because of course, he’d ruined it now. Nothing would happen now, no one like Vex would want to be with an inexperienced mess-up like him. That was just, well at least he’d tried, he’d gotten here at least which was a lot more than--

“Darling, I know.” came Vex’s voice, cutting through his thoughts. “But as they say, there’s always a first time for--”

“You knew!” he all but squeaked, dropping his arms at last and taking a protective step backwards. “Who told you? Was it Keyleth, I told her that was a secret, she promise--”

“--No, it wasn’t Keyleth, I--”

“Oh Gods, the kiss wasn’t  _ that bad _ was it!?”

“Darling!” cried Vex, laughing as she reached up to cup his face in her hands. “I guessed. We all guessed. You were so young when the Briarwoods arrived, and you’ve told us before that we’re the first friends you ever had. Which implies you didn’t exactly have a lot of suitors either.”

“I was just, busy with my studies and the like,” he muttered, looking away from her.

“And that’s okay.” she smiled, filling the room with light as she drew his gaze back up to her. Her hand on his arm grounded him in a way he didn’t even know he needed. His eyes snapped back to hers and saw no pity in them. No judgement, or disgust. Just… strong affection. “Percy, if you don’t want to do anything tonight more than we already have then that’s fine but if you--”

“--I want it.” he said all too quickly. “Gods Vex, I didn’t even know that you would, that I-- I want you Vex. I want every part of you and if that makes me selfish then so be it.”

“Well that’s fine, because I want every part of you too, Percival.  _ So _ ,” she sang again, fingering his ascot. “I’ve shown you mine. I think it’s about time you showed me yours. And we can go as slow as you like,” she added with a smile. “We have all night, and if things go well tomorrow, the rest of our lives too.”

“No talk of dragons, remember,” he answered, ripping his ascot from his neck and bending down to kiss her again. She let him take the lead this time, copying his movements and motions. Percy started to knead at her breast, cupping her in his hand and flicking his thumb against her, each time extracting a delicious moan from her lips. She was clearly sensitive there, and Percy was eager to find out what other noises she might come out with given the correct stimulation. She broke apart from his mouth to catch her breath and panted heavily into his shoulder for a second before looking back up at him, her fingers digging into the fabric of his clothes. 

“Off,” she said, starting to pull his buttons apart. Percy quickly obliged, helping her to remove his waistcoat as quickly as he could and throwing it to the floor, his shirt quickly following suit. Vex gave an appreciative purr as she ran her hands down his chest. Percy held his breath as she did so, waiting for some kind of reaction from her. He was relatively fit and though he’d never have the kind of muscles that some of their companions had, he wasn’t exactly scrawny. Yet he still bore so many scars from their journeys, from Ripley… The ones from her initial torture of him had faded over time, but there was still the ugly scrunched up skin from the shot that killed him. Pike’s magic had helped heal it, so it didn’t even hurt anymore, but it was still there with no sign of it ever fading. He held his breath as she gently traced her fingers over the mark, waiting for her to back off, or to tell him to put his shirt back on or, something. Yet again, she surprised him by bending down and lightly kissing it. 

“I’m glad you came back,” she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Me too,” he answered, laughing slightly, twining his fingers into her hair and pulling her back for a soft kiss. She melted into it and he found himself getting lost in her warm embrace. He could feel her on him now, the touch of skin on skin and it sent a deep thrill through him. Her hand trailed down from where it was resting at the base of his neck and slipped down the back of his trousers. He let out a little noise of surprise as she tightly squeezed his arse, pulling his hips towards her, gasping for breath as she brushed herself up against his rapidly hardening cock.

“Mmm, time to find out if the castle matches the ziggurat, I think,” she grinned. Percy was about to ask what she meant but her intentions became clearer as she set about undoing the last of his buttons. She was gentle about it, taking her time and giving him space to stop her. She stepped back once she was done and let Percy finish the job, dropping his trousers and underthings to the ground in one movement until he was as naked as she was. His instinct was to cover himself up, but there was something in Vex’s expression that made him want to stand there and be looked at. Her eyes flicked down to his cock, already embarrassingly hard and pleading for attention. He thought he must look rather ridiculous, but the way Vex licked her lips sent a shiver of pride through him that he couldn’t quite explain. 

“A bit of salt and pepper,” she said at last, moving forward again. “Always full of surprises.” 

“Surprises are rather my speciality,” he answered, reaching back out for her. 

“Clearly,” she purred, slipping her hand between them and stroking him ever so lightly with a tip of her fingers. It sent a shot of electricity through him and he gasped again. Gods, he felt like he was on such a trigger, he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last. He hadn’t somehow put that into consideration…. 

“Let’s find out what else you’ve got in you, shall we?” she teased, letting him go and sauntering over to the bed. She leant back on the pillows, casually opening her legs wide and Percy felt his cock twitch impatiently. She laughed again as she trailed her fingers down towards her core and began to tease herself. Once again, all Percy could do was stare. 

She splayed her hand across her neatly trimmed mound and moved it further between her legs, opening herself up further. He couldn’t make out much detail from where he was standing, but he could see the way she slid two fingers up and down herself in slow, mindless patterns. She would stop every so often to flick her thumb across the top of herself, or to dip a finger further inside. She hummed as she moved, a delicious sound that resonated in his ears as he watched her fingers begin to speed up and a slow slick sound filled the air. She was incredible, a tease, a beauty, a miracle and a marvel. He wanted to see more, wanted to touch her and find out just how wet she was, what colour her folds were, what the different textures were but, by all the gods and the nine hells, what had he done to even deserve this glimpse of paradise? 

“As much as I like being watched,” came Vex’s voice and Percy’s eyes snapped back up to her face once again, “I think it would be a lot more fun if you came over and did this for me.” 

Percy tried to hide his gulp as he moved over to her, climbing awkwardly onto the bed. Vex shifted onto her knees and held out a hand to him, gently pulling him towards her. 

“Hello handsome,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“Hello beautiful,” he smiled in response, following suit and running his broad hands over her back. She was so sensitive to his touch, letting out a little shiver each time he stroked her. 

“Not to be a pain, but before we move things on any further, we should probably take care of a few things.” She kissed him on the cheek and let go of him to go rummage about in the bed side drawer. Percy frowned, not certain where this was going but took the time to appreciate her arse whilst she looked for whatever it was. She made a triumphant sound and came back out with a small vial. It contained a bright purple liquid, one Percy did not recognise. She handed it to him and then waited for him to do… something. He looked at her quizzically.

“Am I supposed to know what this is for?”

Vex laughed at his question, though not unkindly. “They really do like to keep you nobles in the dark about things, don’t they?” 

“Sex with gorgeous half-elven women did not make up a part of my education, no.”

“Much the pity to you all. Don’t worry, it’s just a little potion to make sure that there won’t be the pitter-patter of tiny accidents wondering around the castle in a few months’ time.” 

Percy opened and closed his mouth again, not sure how to respond to an idea that was more appealing than he’d like to admit to… but now was really not the time for that. Instead he nodded and uncorked the vial, downing the whole thing in one go. The taste was surprisingly pleasant. 

“It’s not courage, but it’s not bad either,” he commented, passing her back the vial. “Where did you get it from?”

“Gilmore,” she answered, and at his look she laughed and put a finger up to his lips to stop him from saying anything else embarrassing. “He supplies everyone. It’s been more of a shock for him to not have you asking after some Protection.” 

“Right. Okay.” He coughed, trying not to let that simmer inside of him for too long. “So um, how long does it take to come into--” 

“Let’s find out together, shall we?”

She kissed him again, and Percy wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that feeling. She was like the sweetest wine, her very touch a comfort to his soul and he relaxed into the motion. He didn’t even realise that she was pulling him down on top of her until he felt them hit the bed. He was suddenly very wary of all his body parts as he tried to untangle himself from her, finding a way to be more comfortable. Every time he tried to kiss her again, his glasses insisted upon slipping down and he was constantly pushing them back up his nose. It was frustrating but not as frustrating as how much it made Vex giggle. 

“I am trying very hard to be charming and seductive and your laughter is making it very difficult,” he chastised, poking her in her side. 

“I assure you Darling, you are far more charming than you even realise. Maybe we should take these off though?” she suggested, shifting back up to pull them from his face.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea,” he began, but... too late. She’d taken them and was, predictably, already trying them on. He shifted back up to his knees and waited for the inevitable.

“Wow Percy! Your eyesight really is terrible!” There was such delight in her voice, it would have been insulting if it were not also so endearing. 

“Yes, we’ve established this before.” He rolled his eyes as the blurred form beneath him shimmied into an upright position, then raised a hand right in front of his face.

“So how many fingers am--”

“Four. I can still make out shapes! Everything’s just blurred. Can I please have my glasses back? I thought we were going somewhere far more exciting than a repetition of childhood bullying.”  

“Awwwwh, I’m sorry Darling,” and Percy could hear her pout even if he couldn’t see it properly. “Come here, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Will you give me my glasses back first?” 

“Depends, I think I look quite good in them.” 

“Well I will not be able to tell if you don’t return them,” he shot back and Vex hummed thoughtfully in response. 

“Well alright then, here you go.” She leant up and gently put them back on for him. Percy blinked a couple of times as he adjusted back to the lenses. Vex was looking flushed and bright, happier than he’d seen her in so long, and it made his heart beat faster to see her so; even if it was at his own expense. “Aren’t you going to say thank you for returning them?”

“You’re the one who stole them to begin with,” he countered. “Maybe I should punish you instead.” 

“Both of those things do sound very exciting,” she beamed. “Come on then, my lord, am I in for a treat or do I need a telling off?” 

Percy spluttered and cringed at her words. “Promise to  _ never _ call me ‘my lord’ again. Not if you ever want to share a bed with me again, my  _ lady _ .”

He’d intended the name to be proof of how horrifying it was to be addressed as such in bed, but it seemed to have an entirely different effect on Vex as she let out a tiny gasp of breath. “You actually like that, don’t you?” he cocked his head. “Do you enjoy being called  _ Lady _ Vex’ahlia?” She shivered again and he laughed, bending down to whisper it against her ear. “Well then, my lady, I do believe it is time to properly bestow your title upon you.” 

“Oh gods yes,” she moaned, gently pushing his head back down her body. He trailed kisses along her neck, savouring the salty taste of her skin. Her moans were the sweetest symphony he’d ever heard. He caressed her skin under his hands, and at her forceful encouragement, he finally bent his mouth to her breast and sucked a wet kiss there. She groaned and bucked up against him, the hand in his hair tightening and he did it again and again. He swiped his tongue over her pert nipple, grazing it with his teeth, his own moans joining hers. She was everything he’d ever wanted and more. He moved over to her other breast, showering it in equal praise even as his other hand moved to squeeze and massage the one he’d just abandoned. Vex continued to groan and moan but in between there was a distinctive chuckle. Percy rose up from his work to squint at her. 

“And what, may I ask, is so funny?”

“Nothing,” she laughed again. “I just always thought you’d be a breast man, and it’s fun to see just how right I was.” 

“Are you complaining?” he countered, raising an eyebrow.

“On the contrary! Please, continue with where you left off, but don’t mind if I help myself along a little bit at the same time.” Another woman might have blushed as she brought a hand down to her cunt and Percy could hear the wet slide of of her fingers. Her breathing grew heavier, and he was struck by how intense her gaze was. She wasn't closing her eyes, disappearing off into her own world, she was focused entirely on him. He licked his lips almost subconsciously and saw her do the same in return and once again they found themselves bursting into another fit of giggles. 

In all the stories Percy had read as a teenager and in all the tales he’d been victim to from Scanlan and Grog, nobody had ever told him just how much fun sex could be. Not in the general sense that orgasms were an enjoyable experience, but rather the deep seated comforting pleasure that came with getting to spend so much intimate time with someone you cared about. Orgasm felt very far from Percy’s mind right now as he found himself almost falling off the bed in his mirth.  

“You know, if five years ago you’d told me my first time would involve this much laughter, I’d probably never have come to your door,” he admitted, rolling onto his side to talk to her. 

“Well, don’t worry on that front, I had every intention of coming to find you tonight had you not made the first move.” Her fingers continued to slide across her folds with no hint of shame. “You have been a very rude man to leave me waiting for so long with only a single kiss. My imagination can only take me so far,” she punctuated her words with a forceful thrust of her hips, bucking against her own hand. 

Percy wanted to say something, come back with a witty retort about his own personal torture. The guilt he’d felt when she crossed into his mind late at night, the desire for her that had only grown day by day to the point where seeing her smile was enough to make his brain stop functioning. But he was too enwrapped with her hand trapped between her thighs. Carefully, and without any words, he slipped his own down her side, over her belly and down towards her mound. She had time to stop him if she wished, but she simply opened herself up more for him. Her breathing grew heavier still, her breasts rising and falling with each movement.

“Show me what to do,” he stated and with a nod, she slipped her hand over his and began to guide him. She felt strange beneath his fingers, warm and wet and so very soft. He practically glided against her, feeling the way her body reacted to each movement. Harder, faster, more, she called out and he did as he was told. His reward was further gasps of his name between commands, the sound getting louder and louder with each second. Tentatively, without instruction, he slipped his fingers down further and pushed inside of her. It was harder than he thought to find her entrance, but her own fingers found his and guided him down again. She gasped when he entered her and her whole body arched up against the bed. He paused for a moment, adjusting to the feel of her, imaging what it would be like to have her wrapped around his cock like this. The tight press, the writhing body, her throaty voice filling the room with praise and demands. 

“Percy,” she pleaded, reaching out for him to bring his focus back up to her face. She was flushed and desperate looking, mouth wide open as she gasped for air. She bucked up against him again and he took it as a cue to move. Slowly, carefully, he began to pump his fingers inside and out and she started to rock upwards to meet him. He made a careful note of the places that made her cry out the longest, how hard and how soft he should go. More often than not she had to tell him to stop, to slow down his movements, when he pressed a little too hard and a little too soft. But when he got it right, oh fuck when he was correct it was like all his wishes had come true at once. 

“Oh gods Percy yes, just like that,” she panted as he pressed against her walls in now syncopated movements. “Faster now, keep going you’re amazing, you’re so amazing, I’m close just, just, oh Percy, Percy I-- faster” he could hear the slick squelch of her now as he sped up again, trying to see what would happen if he angled his thumb right, maybe he could push across her folds a little more “Oh Sweet Sehanine do that again!” He did. A little too clumsily maybe but Vex didn’t seem to mind as her moans turned to yells and then suddenly....

He blinked in surprise as she clenched up around him, her head thrown back in a yell that seemed to blow through the room as some unseen power wracked through her body. She fell limp against the bed, panting and squirming. He quickly removed his fingers and looked down at her incredulously, had he really just done that?

“You beautiful bastard,” she groaned. “Gods you’re incredible, always--” she gulped down a lungful of air, “always knew those fingers would be the death of me.”

“Well what can I say? I suppose all that tinkering I’ve been doing has had other benefits I had not previously considered.” He still couldn’t quite believe what he’d done. He wanted to see her move like that again and again until it was all he saw when he closed his eyes. The sound of her as she came still echoed through his mind and he dropped his hand down to his cock. His fingers were still slick from her as he wrapped them around himself, the very thought of it sending a shiver through him. He had been so distracted by her that he’d not even noticed how much he’d been leaking, and now the two of them mingled along his prick in a deliciously filthy manner. She looked back over at him and grinned mischievously. 

“You stop that right now Percy,” she said, grabbing his wrist. “If you come anywhere but inside of me, there will be serious hell to pay.” 

The speed of his obedience should have been embarrassing, but her commanding tone was irresistible to him. She spread her legs wide in invitation, and Percy settled himself between them. This was it then, the moment he’d been building up to in his head for far too long. With a breath he gripped the base of his cock and guided himself slowly inside, inch by inch until… 

“Um, Darling” flinched Vex, “I think you’ve got the wrong angle there.” And Percy could feel it too, and he quickly withdrew and tried a second time, doing his best to remember the angle of his fingers but still, the same result occurred, gods damn it! He tried for a  _ third _ time, frowning in deep concentration as he calculated all the previous errors and how he might need to compensate for a difference in-- Vex’s hand flew up to stop him. “Percy, before that look settles on your face forever more, let me take control here. It’ll be more fun for the both of us if you just swap places with me.” 

It was impossible not to follow her orders and he gladly rolled onto his back for her. It was her turn to kiss and lick her way down his body. She seemed to be tasting every part of him, getting a feel for what he liked and disliked. She kept asking him what it felt like, what his preferences were, but he honestly didn't have the words for it; he could only groan at various volumes and intensities. At last she moved down to his straining cock, and the sheer sight of her so close made him whimper. She chuckled slightly at that, tracing the curve of his hips with her hands, barely brushing against his shaft as she did so. His hips jerked up and she pushed him back down with surprising strength. 

“Hmmm, so many things to do with this beautiful cock, but where to start? Any ideas, Darling?” Her voice had no right to be so light and breezy; as far as he was concerned she could do what she wanted so long as he got to come at the end of it. “No answer? Well we could try this...” She stroked him again, pumping her fist up and down his shaft and stoking an all consuming flame within him. Percy couldn’t help but thrust up into her touch as his body began to override his mind. He’d been taken over by unseen forces before and not enjoyed the experience, but this one? Gods, he’d sell his soul all over again, if it meant getting a repeat of this.

“Mmmm, that’s certainly fun but maybe we could try this,” she bent down and her hair slipped in front of her face, shrouding her from sight. Was she going to… surely she wouldn’t… oh  _ fuck _ . Her tongue slide across his tip and he let out a strangled cry, hands digging further into the bed sheets as her mouth began to engulf him. It was like a storm was building up inside him, and he couldn’t help the forceful buck of his hips as she moved down further on him. The sensation was quickly replaced with an immediate sense of dread as she pulled away, spluttering slightly. “Mmm, okay, so maybe save that after you’ve had a bit more practice in being still.” she said, pushing her hair back behind her. 

“For now, I think the old fashioned way will be best,” she smiled, shifting her legs to straddle him. Her hand was still gripped around his base and he could only stare up at her pleadingly. She continued to lock eyes with him as she slowly moved the tip of him up and down her in teasing strips. He watched as she brushed him against her clit, relishing in her little groans as she did so. She was using him like her own personal toy, and he  _ loved _ it, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could put up with all this teasing. 

“Vex, please, I don’t want to--, I want--, Vex please!” 

“Of course Darling.” she smiled, leaning down to kiss him again. “You’ve been a very good boy so far, I think it’s time to give you a reward.”

Percy lay still as he watched her slowly lower herself onto him. Her warmth engulfed each inch of him as he disappeared from sight within her. She settled against him, and he saw her shift as she adjusted to him. He could feel her too, small muscles clenching around him, and he panted heavily as he waited for her next move. 

She rolled her hips experimentally and Percy head flung back against the pillows at it. She laughed and did it again. He could feel her laughter now and the way it shimmied through her. “That’s it Percy, you sit back and enjoy it. Gods you feel good.” she moaned as she moved against him, picking up her pace as she did so. “Always right where I need you.” 

She started to move up and down on him, bracing herself on his chest, his cock disappearing and reappearing from view and he reached out on instinct to grasp her hips and help pull her back down. She was moving faster now, her breath growing heavier. Her breasts bounced up and down and Percy’s mouth began to grow dry as he clung onto her. She was beautiful, gorgeous and filthy and she kept on praising him. Telling him how good he felt, how handsome he was flat on his back and all the wonderful, terrible things she was going to do to him in time. He couldn’t come up with a response as he felt the pressure begin to build up in him. 

“Just sitting there, staring at me whilst I ride you,” she continued. “If this was the way to get you to be quiet I might have tried this much sooner.” She was panting now, eyes growing darker and darker. He wanted to touch her and pull her back towards him but he couldn’t move from where he was, trapped by the sight of her hands now reaching up to play and pull at her breasts. He tugged her further down on him and felt her bright gasp of joy as he did so, repeating the motion again and again. She continued to work at her own body as she rode him, pulling at her breast, rubbing at her clit all whilst watching him watching her. She was clearly getting off on it, and as much as Percy wanted to do it for her, he simply couldn’t bring up the brain power to do anything other than stare at her in all her glory. 

Each second she moved faster and faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin growing in the room. They were both groaning and panting; Percy couldn’t form any word other than her name and he shouted it over and over again, lost in the sense of her. Yet he closed his eyes tight as he tried to hold on, make the moment last forever. He began to feel her tighten up around him, and the image of before sprang back into his mind; her mouth open wide, hips rising off of the bed as the power of it rocked through her body, centred around his fingers. It had felt amazing then, getting to feeling her body react in that way, but  _ Gods _ it felt even better this time. Her wet heat wrapped around his shaft, her muscles gripping him and speeding his own orgasm along, proving the inadequacy of his own imagination with each glorious sensation. He opened his eyes just in time to see her arch her back in a final desperate cry. She was still clutching her breast as she came, his name on her lips as she continued to rock against him. He thrust fiercely up onto her, pulling her down further onto him as she rode through the end of it. He needed, he needed to, gods he wanted to…

She bent forward, bracing her arms against the side of his head as she kissed him fiercely, grinding down against him. “Come on Percy, come on. For me, come for me, I wanna feel you, wanna feel you come deep inside me. Do it Percy, come on Percy, Percy, Percy--” 

Percy let out a deep groan as he came. Long and hard, his head flung back and jaw wide open as stars popped behind his eyes. His hips slowly stilled as the energy drained out of him, and when he opened his eyes Vex’ahlia was right there in front of him. She grinned as she pushed his glasses back up his nose before rubbing her own against his in a delighted giggle. “Now that is a sight worth seeing.” 

“The same can be said from where I’m laying,” he replied, taking in her messy hair and sweat-soaked skin. He could feel himself softening inside of her but didn’t want her to move away either. She did though and he let out a whimper at the loss.

“Sorry Darling, as fond as I am of your cock, it will not do either of us any good for me to stay there forever.” 

“You don’t know that,” he mumbled, shifting to let her off anyway. 

“Oh trust me Percy, I’ll be back there before too long.” She kissed him on the forehead again and climbed down from the bed. He made an instinctive grab for her arm, not wanting to lose her completely so soon. “Don’t worry Darling, I’m not going far, just need to clean up the mess you’ve made. We’ve made,” she winked. Percy looked down and saw the trickle of come already slipping down her leg and then back down at himself. Ah. A wash might be in order.

“I’ll bring you back a cloth too, just sit there and look gorgeous.” She sauntered off to the bathroom, giving Percy yet another wonderful view of her arse as she did so.

Percy took a deep breath and tried to go about gathering his clothes but found he couldn’t move at all. He relaxed back into the mattress, closing his eyes and letting it all just wash straight over him. There was a new smell in the room, something slightly musty but a comfort nonetheless. He twisted over and there it was on the pillows, stronger. He inhaled deeply and felt a new magic run through his veins, cleansing him of all the troubles and worries that bothered him. 

“Because smelling my pillows isn’t the behaviour of a creeper  _ at all _ ,” sang Vex as she came back into the room brandishing a cloth.

“If you didn’t want a creepy person in your bed, you shouldn’t have asked one who produces smoke out of his body when he kills someone,” he answered, refusing to move this his position. 

“I suppose you make a point, but that smoke is also long gone by now.” He felt the mattress dip down and turned back around to see her kneeling next to him. “Right? No more smoke?”

“Absolutely.” He leant up and kissed her again, gently this time, savouring the feel of her. It felt like time stood still when they were like this, but reality crashed in on him with a slap of a damp cloth to his belly. Percy took the hint and cleaned himself up best he could, going back into the bathroom to do so. He wiped his glasses, washed down his body, inspecting it as he went. He was still flushed red, and there were perhaps a few marks there still, but nothing that wouldn’t fade in the morning. The idea of the reverse happening was rather appealing though, the scars on his chest being replaced by her lips and her teeth. The burn of the ropes tied by her gentle hand... those were thoughts for another day. This was still new, he didn’t want to ruin it by delving into those fantasies just yet. 

Vex was already curled up on her side underneath the slightly ruined covers when he came back in, her arm tucked up beneath her head. Percy smiled at her, and began to quietly gather his clothes and head back to his own room for the night. 

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel de whats-it the third, if you dare walk out on me now I will see to it you never fuck another woman again.” 

He wanted to be smooth and say something witty and banterous, but what he actually said was: “You  _ want _ me to stay?”  

Vex didn’t open her eyes, just nodded, lifting up the covers for him. He hesitated again, not moving any further forward but not leaving either. He wanted to be with her, of course he did, but there were other people to consider. The staff, their friends, his sister, her  _ brother _ ! If they found out what they’d been up to then… and of course. There were the nightmares. They weren’t as often as they’d once been but still… they were there and before a large fight they--

“-- if you don’t come over here right now then I will yell for Trinket and he will sit on you.” 

Percy didn’t question her honesty, moving towards her and blowing out the candles on his way before depositing his glasses on her bedside table. He took the blanket from her and carefully slid in next to her. He’d managed to grab his shirt at least before he laid down, but she seemed content to be naked still. She wrapped her arms up around him, resting her head on his chest and entwining their legs together. 

“There,” she said at last, sounding sleepy, “now you can’t escape.” 

“As if I’d want to,” he murmured, stroking the top of her head and listening to her happy little sighs. They didn’t talk anymore after that, just let their breathing sync, pressing tiny kisses to each other as they waited for sleep to come. It didn’t take long until the stillness of the night was filled with Vex’s heavy snores. She clung to him tighter than ever and Percy couldn’t help but smile. He had a strong suspicion that in the morning, he would wake to find drool on his shirt. Just before the endless tirade of the day took over him, he whispered into her ear: 

“By the way, my heart; it’s yours as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you did, please let me know via Kudos/Comments or on Tumblr where I'm Mrsmarymorstan =) 
> 
> I watched the first episode of the new campaign today, and I am already in love with everyone, so here's to another 2 years of emotional dice rolls <3


End file.
